Prisoner of Your Mind
by funphenomenon
Summary: Mello teased the others with his body, and he got the punishments that he deserved. And avenged. MattxMello a bit OOC , with slight bondage and lemons. slurp..
1. Enjoy the Show

**_Enjoy the Show_**

Finally, my first Death note fanfic! So.. umm. I got this idea from some very beautifully made pictures of a couple in jail. And plus some crazy idea, tadaah.

Disclaimer : I do not own Death Note, otherwise I'll put this into the plot, and Matt & Mello will be the main characters.

This story took place around chapter 95-100 in the manga. (Watari's still alive. Because i like him)

Enjoy!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

A plain black van stopped in front of the guarded prison door, 2 figures walked out from the van towards the door.

"So this is the place?", asked the one handcuffed on his back, while contemplating his surroundings. He looked quite young, must be around his teen age, or early 20's at most.

"Yes, this way." the old man in police uniform who hold his handcuffed hand behind his back led the way to the entrance, which is a huge steel door with some complicated security mechanisms on each sides.

"Sir, this is the prisoner, the one we told you yesterday.", the old man reported to a waiting officer, who looked like the highest-ranking officer around here.

"Okay. Let's see." He flipped few pages of documents on his hand, and glanced a while at the prisoner.

"So, here we are, Mihael Keehl. 17. Convicted of founding an against-Kira organization. This prison should teach you not to do anything against Kira." The officer lifted an eyebrow, and commanded the one that brought Mihael to him.

"Mr. Watari, please take him to the 5th corridor on the 3rd floor, the elevator is over there, just show the guards your pass."

"Of course.", then they were in front of the door of the said corridor.

Here they are. Corridor N. Ironically, it reminded him of Near.

'That bastard N, if not because I owe Near, I won't do this. He even probably told the officer to put me in this particular corridor.'

They walked through the corridor, with cells on either sides. All the existing prisoners watched as the newcomer walked in front of their cells. A naughty whistle could be heard from somewhere. The boy shot a glare at the source of the sound, it was a bearded middle aged man. He showed him his middle finger from behind his back. But the man winked his eyes in reply. Making the boy glared at him with disgust.

Then he heard a voice from the cell behind him, "Hi blondie."

It's barely a minute he's here, what's with those people? Before the new prisoner could curse back at him, Watari showed him his cell.

"Okay Mello, this is your cell. Meals will be given at 6.00, 12.00, and 19.00. Every needs you would need are here. Including your chocolate bars, of course, it's under the bed",

Mihael, who apparently called Mello walked inside, "You can tell me if you need anything", said Watari as he unlocked the cuffs.

After Watari locked the door, Mello scanned his cell, decided that he hated this, then cursed inside his head. He hated being locked inside a room, that always reminded him of his times trapped in the Wammy's. 'Near is really going to pay for this.'

Mello took out a box Watari told him before, observed chocolate inside the box, and took one of them. Good. At least they took good note about the exact brand he consumed.

He ripped the wrapping, and took a satisfying bite. Fortunately for him, this prison is a one prisoner – one cell prison. So he wouldn't have to share anything. He wouldn't share his chocolate, anyway. But what bothered him the most, is that there's only one side of the cell is walled. The three other sides are merely steel bars, so everyone could see what's the others doing.

There's a simple bed on the walled part of the cell. Not comfortable at all. Well what do you expect from a prison? Mello sat there, eating his chocolate.

The cell is about 3x3 meters large, quite big for a prison. There's a toilet in the corner, with small shower and curtain. This is actually quite luxurious for a cell.

Mello didn't do anything for the rest of the day, he only lied on his bed, listening and analyzing his neighbors, listening to their conversations while nibbling his chocolate inside his cell, which is in the second from the end of the corridor.

He later found out from the conversations that his corridor is the most 'luxurious' part of the prison, for prisoner with not so serious crimes, or with special status or connection with the government. With special status, they don't have wear that uncomfortable prisoner's clothes. They even get to wear their own clothes, which for Mello means a black leather vest, and tight black jeans. Sometimes with a black and blood red hooded jacket.

His left neighbor is a serious looking man with glasses and boring hair style, looked like a simple employee, who didn't do anything than reading books. There are piles of thick books inside his cells. Other than that, no other information could be obtained, because he didn't speak at all.

The prisoner on his right is a man looked like a typical Japanese businessman, probably in his 40's with slicked black hair combed back tidily. He heard that he was jailed for attempting to force the police by claiming himself as Kira.

The one inside the cell right in front of his is a high school student, half Caucasian, looked like a typical high school jock, still wearing his tight fitting black school uniform. He kept talking with a man on the cell in his right, a huge man with tattoos covering his large arms.

He heard from their dialogs that high-schooler was there because he raped his girlfriend. He kept insisting that it wasn't his fault, and his girlfriend's to blame for looking so irresistible. The tattooed man, apparently was jailed because he crashed his large motorbike to a police station, then pissed in front of the policemen. The man claimed he didn't remember anything than needing to pee after getting drunk.

'Complete idiots', Mello thought.

On the other side of the high-schooler's cell is a man playing cards by himself, around 20-30 of age, with hair dyed dark blue. Probably just another idiot, he didn't care.

Another 12 hours later, Mello reached out his hand under the bed for another chocolate, bored out of his mind. Not that he's got nothing to do. His neighbors called him to try to talk to the new guy, but he didn't even looked at them, earning Mello irritated looks from the others. Mello threw a wrapper of the chocolate he's eating to the floor, which already piled with lots of wrappings. It's not even 1 day and he's already like this. He's never been the one who could stay still inside a room.

He put the chocolate inside his mouth, then took a bite, decided that's he's going to entertain himself. On the second bite, he suddenly got an idea, quite a crazy one.

Slowly, he stood up, then moved close to the front bars of his cell, making sure he could be seen by the other prisoners. Some of them glanced curiously when he gripped the bars with both of his hands, and slid his hands down slowly with his body, moving his body down as he did so. That caught the other's attention. Some of his neighbors looked mildly surprised, because of the sudden moves from the new prisoner, who did nothing before except nibbling chocolates and ignoring the others.

Happy that he's got the other's attention, he then stood up again, and winked at the other boy in the cell in front of him, the one who's wearing his high school uniform, called Dan if he didn't heard wrong. He decided that he's his victim for now.

Mello then turned around backing him, bent his body to take a bit of chocolate on the floor, then put it seductively inside his mouth, then licked his fingers clean. He rested his leather covered ass to the back, positioning the crack of his ass right in the middle of the bar, pressed hard, then slowly moved down in a very sensual way.

He then looked back at the boy, with face half covered in blond hair, in a way so hot that it would make ice melt within his sight. He touched his own hips, sliding in one hand inside his vest, rubbing his torso slowly. Then his hand touched the zipper, playing it a while with the tips of his fingers. Mello licked his lips again, then his fingers started to unzip his vest slowly, going upwards, in frustrating speed revealing his smooth, slightly built pale stomach.

He saw the others holding their breaths as he did so. Especially the high school student, who's currently slack jawed at the 'show' in right in front of his eyes.

Mello let his vest to fall on the floor, leaving his upper torso bare, with only a silver cross necklace clinging in front of his chest. His hands then continued caressing his own body, then closed his eyes as if enjoying himself. He could heard some wolf-whistles and some appreciative sounds from the neighbors. Mello continued, moving his hands to the front of his lithe body, playing a bit with his nipples, then slided again down against the steel bar, this time keeping eye contact with Dan in the cell in front of him.

He noticed Dan in his uniform squirmed uncomfortably, trying to move his legs to cover something, apparently because of his erection.

Mello's jeans slided dangerously low to show the crack of his ass. One of his hand reached behind, touching his own hips, then trailed the crack with long fingers. The boy let out a small growl, then touched himself on the crotch.

He smirked inwardly. Clearly because he could even make a straight boy horny just by some moves.

Mello continued to touch himself, and moved his body sensuously. He was more than pleased to see that the teen already unzipped his pants and stroking himself shamelessly.

'Looks like everybody's here has been denied of their need for so long. I could make use of this, this should be fun.' Mello smiled to himself.

He then gripped one of the bars, then looked straight at the school boy's eyes. He moved his hands up and down the bar. Dan unconsciously, as if hypnotized by Mello's gaze, moved his hand according to Mello's hand. He started to pant and moaned, his hand moved fast and slow like the hand grabbing the bar.

When Mello suddenly slowed the movement, the boy whined and groaned, as if pleading for him to move his hand faster. The blond didn't comply, he has some naughty ideas inside his head. Instead of getting faster, he slowly moved his face to the bar he gripped, then licked the bar seductively, making the poor boy's body jerked slightly as if it's him that's licked. Mello smirked at his response, then moved again his hand faster, once in a while licked the bar to tease him.

After a while he could see the Dan is getting close, his chest, barely covered by half opened uniform heaved unevenly. Mello touched again his own ass, wanting to know how the boy react, but this time he moved one of his hand inside the tight leather pants, and made small moan.

He looked at the boy sitting and stroking himself amusedly, whose face already flushed and sweaty, he let out needy moans and groans, as the hand got faster, then he reached the peak.

"That's right, cum for me, boy."

Mesmerized for the first time by the soft silky sound of the hot half naked blond in front of him, Dan shuddered and released his seeds.

"Good boy." Mello smirked, proud of himself.

Then he also heard some groans of pleasure from the other cells. Some of them are panting with satisfied looks on their faces. 'Haha, those people are so easy to control.'

Mello raised his eyebrows at them, looks like the other's were also having fun.

"Enjoyed the show? Next time all of you will have to pay."

Mello smiled satisfied and continued nibbling his chocolate bars on his bed.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_To be continued_

End of the chapter. Uh sorry for the mistakes..  
Reviews would be really appreciated. :)

**~rcrdef**


	2. Waiting Room

**Waiting Room**

Chapter 2 here!

Thanks a LOT for the reviews and favorites and alerts! *screamed happily*

This chapter suddenly reminded me of Matt & Mello's death. Oh why oh why good people has to die quickly?  
I remembered that I smiled so wide for minutes in front of my computer when Kiyomi Takada died. Haha. Good. That biatch killed Mello and indirectly, Matt. *Yes take that, biatch!*

Uhh.. okay forget my pointless mumblings.

(Warning: A bit of submission and humiliation in this chapter)

Enjoy! :D

~o~o~o~

_"Enjoy the show? Next time all of you will have to pay."_

_Mello smiled satisfied and continued nibbling his chocolate bars on his bed._

~o~o~o~

For several days, whenever he's bored, he'll perform one of his 'shows', they love Mello's shows, and Mello love his effect on them. On many occasions he will make the other prisoners do embarrassing things for his own entertainment. He made the businessman to do a striptease on a chair. He has forced the blue haired card playing man to sleep naked for 2 days, even without a blanket.

He once told Dan and the tattooed man to squirt their sperm on Dan's dinner before he ate it. Mello claimed that Dan must've loved the taste of sperm on his tongue after moaning like a slut at his first 'performance'.

He even made the serious looking guy to finger himself with 4 fingers, which made him sore for days. And the middle aged man who whistled at him, was to put his own head inside the toilet and press the flush button himself, just because Mello didn't like him. What a wonder what this infuriatingly hot body could do, what the people would do to see it. And he's making a good use of it. Mello even compared this power to the notebook of death. It's certainly as powerful as the notebook, except that there's nobody has to die.

Mello made sure that nobody could touch him outside of his cell. He'll sure be raped, no, _gang-banged_, and _hard_, by the time he's alone. Fortunately there's Watari as the 'cell guard' always keep watching at them, even though he never commented nor looked at the 'shows'. For his own safety, Mello always refused to join the prisoners' 'free time', which is a time where all the prisoners could stay outside the lawn for a few hours.

Unlike the other corridor, the occupant of this particular corridor doesn't have to do go to the 'work room' doing labor work like the others, or having to cramp in the overcrowded so-called 'dining-room'. They eat inside their cells, and do nothing else. So there's no way he's going to have physical contact any of the other corridor N's occupants. Mello could tease them as much as he can without any risk being raped or whatsoever.

The news spread fast, soon the other corridor's occupants are talking about 'the one giving shows' in the Corridor N. The others flocked to see Mello in front of the corridor's entrance, even trespassing to Corridor N and fight just to have a glance at the blond. Quite ironic, it's very similar to Kira's power.

~o~o~

Meanwhile, inside the chief officer's office...

A red haired man sat slumped on a leather chair in front of the large mahogany table. He kept his goggled eyes on the PSP, pressing furiously, not listening at all to what the officer said.

"Are you listening, Matt?"

"Yeah, yeah I heard everything, officer."

The head officer looked rather annoyed at lack of attention from the gamer in front of him.

"Whatever. I expect good things from Near's accomplice." the officer sighed, he's got used of treatments like this from L and Near.

"Have you prepared what Near asked? When can I meet him?" Matt asked with flat tones, still busy pressing buttons on his game.

"Yes I have." the chief sighed again, Matt obviously didn't listen to anything he said.

"But sorry, the rules are still rules, you can only stay on the cell right beside him. Otherwise, our reputation of the prison with tightest security will be questioned." the officer continued.

"Great. It's essential to stay in contact with Mello without arousing any suspicions. The other prisoners must not see me at all. Some of them might be Kira's follower."

"That could be arranged. Anyway Matt, why do you have to use such unusual way? What's Near's thinking?" the officer asked suspiciously.

" You don't have to know why. It's the part of the plan. Now please excuse me." Matt stood up abruptly, then head to the door without even looked at the officer.

~o~o~

"On your hands and feet, now!" Mello commanded to the businessman-like man on the cell besides him.

"Look up!" Mello instructed, then fastened the belt on the man's neck, then adjusted the metal skull part of the belt in the front of the neck, while the man looked wearily at the hands, careful not to see his face on the other side of the bars.

"Don't touch! Stay on that position." the blond male gave the man a slap on the cheek when he wanted to touch the belt on his neck, clearly uncomfortable. Mello hold the other end of the belt in his hand, as if it's a leash attached on his pet.

"Nice, this looks good on you. Don't you think so?" Mello cocked his head to his new victim, waiting for an answer.

"Y-yes...", the man looked down, ashamed of his condition now. Some of the other prisoners chuckled a bit, enjoying the humiliation. Knowing that he has the power, Mello's sadistic side showed up more and more.

"I can't hear you!" Mello yelled, yanking the belt, making the leashed male pulled forward, almost fell to the ground, head near Mello's boots.

He coughed a bit, then replied, "Yes master.."

Mello raised his eyebrows slightly, secretly proud, 'So.. I'm a 'master' now, huh? I should have made this more obvious from the start.'

He yanked the 'leash' again, "Louder, pet! I want everybody here to hear your voice!"

"Y-yes, master!", his eyes widened in fear. He never thought that he'll stoop this low, in this condition, under the command of a mere teenager.

"Good pet.", Mello patted the head of the older man, then harshly pulled his head by the hair, so that the man were forced on his knees in front of his 'master'. Mello moved his boots through the gap of the bars, then rested one of his feet on the man's crotch. The foot wiggled a bit, he could feel something hard, then rubbed it with the edge of his boot. The kneeling male let out a small delighted whimper.

'This man actually got aroused from _this_?' Mello thought, then nudged the boot again.

"That you've been good, I have a treat for you..." Mello pulled the head of the man near his crotch, he cannot pull him to much because of the restricting steel bars. The other prisoners sat straighter with interested looks.

Mello put his fingers on his own groin, then trailed a finger across the slight bulge in front of his pants.

"Do you want this?"

The older man followed the movement of the fingers with his eyes. He gulped a bit,

"Yes, please master."

His eyes had a hint of lust. Mello's fingers made a gesture for him to come closer, so he moved his head closer to the leather pants. He involuntarily sniffed, it smelled musky with a slight hint of chocolate, very arousing.

"But, do you deserve this? What do you think you can have this?" Mello's voice was heard from above.

The man looked down at the black boots still teasing his arousal, and stuttered, "B-but master.."

"No, you don't" Mello's head shook with a snarl. The man's face looked a bit pale.

"If you want to have even a bit of this, you do something, you prove yourself that you're worthy, you earn this." Mello looked at the slightly trembling man, and rubbing his boot faster on the man's groin.

The man's head looked up, begging for mercy, "B-but please, p-please master, I'll do anything, I-I'll give anything for you!" the man pleaded, dignity long forgotten.

Mello was very pleased that once again he reduced a man to this state, with minimum effort on his part. Is this what it feels to be Kira? How frightening, how power changes people.

Mello looked down to meet his pet's eyes, "What makes you..."

'Clink'

The metal door of Corridor N slid open in the middle of Mello's 'show'. 2 guards got in, and walked to the second cell from the end of the corridor. All eyes watched as the guards opened Mello's cell door with a loud pull.

"I'm sorry to disturb your infamous 'performance'", then looked at the kneeling man still wearing a 'leash'.

"But you were asked to meet someone. Please follow us." one of the guards said with deep voice. Mello rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. He's in the middle of the god damned show! But then he shrugged, probably knowing who's he is going to meet, and without a word he followed the guards out.

In seconds protests erupted from his fellow prisoners, "Hey! Where's blondie going? He just doing the, uh.. you know." Mello and the guards kept walking past the cells without acknowledging them.

"O-oi! You can't leave us like this!"

"Yes, not when master's going to.."

Mello made a gesture to silence his 'pet', "You, sit down, don't move till I come back and ask you to."

The man nodded quickly, then sat still.

Mello muttered to himself, 'What a lowlife', and the door slid close. He was taken to the elevator, the guards pressed some codes on the keypads, and transported them to the other floor.

They walked out the elevator, then walked across some rooms, then stopped on a coded steel door. The guards put their cards on the scanner, then the door opened to show a dimly lit room, with 6 cells, 3 on each walls. The cells are slightly larger than the one he occupied before, but colder. There's a larger bed, plus a simple wooden desk and chair on each cells. The steel bars are slightly thicker, but the gap between the bars are wider.

'Probably for special prisoners', Mello thought while throwing his body on the bed.

He was made to wait inside one of the cells for about 15 minutes, when the guards came back with a blindfolded person. The guards put him on the cell next to Mello, then locked the cells, and left both of them inside the room. Mello observed the other boy from behind his bars, he looked familiar. Stripped red long sleeved shirt, black boots, dark colored thick vest... The tall red headed boy stretched a bit. He didn't seem to realize that there's another person near him. He then removed his blindfold. Stupid orange goggles. Reminded him of certain someone...

"Matt?"

~o~o~o~o~

_To be continued._

End of chapter 2. Sorry if there's a mistake.

Thanks!

**~rcrdef**


	3. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

Yay Chapter 3 here!

Enjoy!

~o~o~o~o~

_Mello observed the other boy from behind his bars, he looked familiar. Stripped red long sleeved shirt, black boots, dark colored thick vest... The tall red headed boy stretched a bit. He didn't seem to realize that there's another person near him. He then removed his blindfold. Stupid orange goggles. Reminded him of certain someone... _

"_Matt!"_

~o~o~o~o~

A pair of eye followed the source of the sound, darting from behind the goggles, finding Mello, he showed a surprised look on the pale face.

"Oh Mello! You're already here, I see. I thought they're going to take me first.", Matt spoke flatly, "What an annoying prison, you see. They didn't even let me to be on the same cell as you for..."

Mello cut him short, asked incredulously, "What the heck are you doing here, Matt? I thought we agreed that you stay on the base watching the NPA and the computers and sorts!"

The boy called Matt grinned, then stretched his body and rubbed the wrists that were previously handcuffed rather tightly. Looks like the guards didn't really like him. He stood up and sit on the only chair there. "Yeah, I know, but there's a slight change of plan, and I'm here to inform you of some changes."

Mello didn't like being left out not knowing what's going on their chase of Kira. It's his nature not to be left behind. Yes, it has been quite a while since he had contact with the outside world. The prison won't let any information get in or outside. Matt was here only because the government agreed to support Near, and by supporting Near, they had to comply for his needs. That is, 'taking care' of Mello inside this stupid prison. Mello pulled a wooden chair, and sat backwards with his hands on the back of the chair, facing Matt while biting his chocolate.

"Ok what do you have for me?"

Matt's face changed a bit serious, "So here's the thing, Near believes that Kira has gave away the notebook to someone else. Demegawa has died, you see. And Kira didn't use Sakura TV any longer, and now Kira has made his moves inside the NHN by using..."

Matt told him about Kira using Mikami and Takada to broadcast his messages to the world, and that Near agreed to meet Light, or Kira face to face, and that Matt & Mello are not going to interrupt Near, and to stay safe inside a prison for a while, till either Kira or Near emerged victorious. In case that Near lost the battle, they will a successor, ready to continue the fight against Kira in place of Near. They believe that the prison will the the last place Kira would suspect. They'll be safe enough. At least what Near thought.

"So actually Light wanted to meet Near, and the meeting will be... January 28th?"

"Yup. 1 o' clock sharp." the boy wearing goggles replied. He put a cigarette between his lips, and lit a match.

After a while, Matt has said all he has to say, and they stayed in silence. Mello only nodded when Matt talked, once in a while ripped open another wrapping of chocolate bar, he seemed so deep in thought.

Matt dropped his 3rd cigarette on the floor, and stepped on it with the heel of his shoe. Matt looked at Mello's eyes. It's been a while since they met each other, separated by their jobs and business.

"What?" Mello, who felt the redhead watching him, asked irritatingly.

"Nothing" Matt just smiled, but kept his eyes at the blond.

Mello looked back, making an eye contact with him. Both of them set their eyes on each other's for a while, past the bars that separated them. The emotions on their eyes wasn't anger, or irritation, like often appeared on Mello's eyes, but rather unreadable.

Suddenly Matt broke the silence, "Hey Mello, how's life here?"

Mello seemed a bit startled at the sudden question, then cleared his throat, "Sucks. I hate this place. You know, prison and cells are really not my favorites."

He took another bite on his chocolate, "But actually it's not that bad if you still have your chocolate as entertainment." Mello replied, then nibbled again on his chocolate.

"Yeah I can't imagine that I also have to stay here for a while. By the way do they have place to charge my laptops and PSP and DS and others? I can't live without those things." Matt gave a rather worried look.

"Tch. What a freak." Mello smirked back at the redhead.

"Yeah, I'm not like you, who could find your own means of entertainment." Matt said with a slight glint in his eyes, then continued in a lower voice, "And.. I've heard the news, about the 'shows' you're doing here."

Mello's tensed a bit. He didn't expect the outsiders to know about that, especially this one person.

"How do you know?"

"Well the officer told me. So I was a little curious and hacked the security system here to see the records of your 'shows' from the security camera." Matt replied coolly, while playing mindlessly with a handcuff on his hand, twirling it on his fingers.

Mello's face got a bit pink, his mouth stopped nibbling chocolate, "You _watched_ me?"

"Uh, well the security cams here aren't very good, but I could say that it was hot. _Very_ hot. Your neighbors must be..."

"What? Y-you pervert!" Mello glared at him with eyes wide with disbelief. "I-I didn't know there are security cameras!"

"Well, duh! The great Mello didn't notice that? But anyway seems like you're too busy playing, err, _abusing_ your 'pet'?"

Matt smiled a crooked smile, always amused of Mello's reaction when he's embarrassed. Usually Mello would find something hard to throw at him, by now, but...

'Thud!'

A bar of chocolate caught in Matt's hand. That was close. Lucky that his gamer reflexes was great. Okay, chocolate bars are still something hard to throw.

Matt chuckled a bit, then evaded 3 bars of chocolate that flew at him.

"Hey, hey Mells calm down. Chill, I was just joking, alright, no need to be mad."

Mello glared at him with a death intent on his eyes. If looks could kill, he'll be dead by now.

"Don't be so angry, okay. I didn't see anything! That was what the guards that told me." Matt raised his hands defensively, in case another chocolate bar flew again at him. Mello still had that death glare on his eyes, even though it's a bit calmer.

"Here, your chocolate."

Matt made a gesture to give Mello his chocolate, Mello rolled his eyes, then reached his hand to take the chocolate from the redhead's hand. But the second his hand touched the chocolate, Matt's hand grabbed and pulled the boy's wrist towards him. With his other hand, Matt reached from behind the bars to pull Mello on his shoulder, then gripped Mello's last free hand. Mello's back hit the bars at the force, making him wince a bit.

Shocked at the sudden movement, Mello tried to pull back his hand, but felt cold metal encasing both of his wrists.

"W-what the fuck, Matt!"

Mello's hands were nicely handcuffed on his back, now stuck on the bars by a certain redhead freak!

"What are you doing? Unlock this fucking thing right now!" Mello pulled his hands, making loud sounds of the handcuff hitting the steel bars.

Matt didn't answer him, but moved his head closer to Mello's.

"Well seems like you've been naughty here, Mells. You know what they do to naughty boys like you, hmm?", Matt whispered teasingly on Mello's ears, making the blond shiver a those words.

~o~o~o~

To be continued. End of Chapter 3.

Sorry for this very short chapter (and a cliffhanger).  
I wasn't very comfortable with the next part yet, but I'll publish it very soon. Probably tomorrow.

Thanks!

**~rcrdef**


	4. Naughty, Naughty

**Naughty, naughty**

Chapter 4 here!

Finally. Sorry for the delay. I hope this is good enough.

Oh and thanks so much for the reviews. Really made me happy. :)

Enjoy!

~o~o~o~o~

_"W-what the fuck, Matt!"_

_Mello's hands were nicely handcuffed on his back, now stuck on the bars by a certain redhead freak._

_"What are you doing? Unlock this fucking thing right now!" Mello pulled his hands, making loud sounds of the handcuff hitting the steel bars._

"_Well seems like you've been naughty here, Mells. You know what they do to naughty boys like you, hmm?", Matt whispered teasingly on Mello's ears, making the blond shiver a those words. _

~o~o~o~o~

"Matt! Fuck! Stop talking nonsense and release me now!"

Matt bit the ear softly, then continued,

"They give them _punishments_.. for being _naughty._."

Mello closed his eyes at the emphasized words, he could feel the other's breath on his neck and ears. Mello hissed with a lower voice,

"M-Matt, fucking release me right now, or..." he took a sharp inhale of breath.

"Or what?" Matt brushed his tongue on Mello's neck, "Hmm..?"

With the help of a hand, Mello's head was turned around in an awkward position to face Matt, who crushed his lips on Mello's. After a minute or so, he pulled his lips back, making both of them gasping for air.

One of the Matt's hand snaked to the front and placed it on Mello's thin waist, pulling it closer to himself. Matt's fingers traced circles on Mello's part of the stomach which isn't covered by his vest.

"It's been a long time, Mells, I miss you."

Mello made a rather disgusted face, not liking the words. Those words reminded him of one of Misa's popular cheesy drama on the TV. The one which with the prince and a lost princess from the country far far away, and they live happily ever after. Yuck.

Before Mello could make any protest, Matt pulled the blond again in a hungry kiss, lips pushed even harder, kiss became deeper. Matt's tongue played his tongue, tried to force his way inside his 'best friend's' mouth. Best Friends, that's what people call them since they're still in the Wammy's. But for them, they are always something more than just a best friend. Nobody else understands them as well as each other. Although it's not official, they've never confessed to each other, nor to speak any word of love. It's simply not their thing.

Matt pushed in, but of course not without resistance. Mello responded by fighting back the tongue, fighting for dominance, for it's the only thing he could do in this helpless situation. The tongues clash, touched each other, tasting, savoring each other in a heated battle. Taste of chocolate mixed with cigarette lingered on their tongues.

Feeling their lungs screaming for air, they pulled back a bit, both gasping and panting. Matt planted another chaste kiss, then moved to the corner of the lips, and moved lower to the jawline, then to the neck. He kissed and suck, once in a while grazing his teeth and bite softly, leaving a hickey that would be visible for days. Mello let out a pleasured sigh, and felt a hand snaked around his waist and twirling on the smooth skin under the vest.

"Look at what you're wearing, barely enough to cover this hot body of yours, what a slutty boy." Matt reached his hands higher inside the vest, caressing the lithe body.

"Actually Mells, I lied about not watching you from the security camera. Being honest, you looked way better without _this_."

Matt tugged the hem of Mello's leather vest, then moved his fingers to find the zipper, and slowly pulled it open. Another hand moved under the vest to meet Mello's nipple, and played with the nub.

"F-fuck you Matt." Mello closed his eyes enjoying the sensations given by Matt on his neck and torso.

"You're welcome." Matt removed the black vest from the slender body, pushed it down to the handcuffed hands.

Both of Matt's hands are now playing with Mello's pinkish nub from behind, pulling and twirling, making the blond writhed in pleasure. Then one of the hand moved lower, his fingers trailed slowly the plane of his chest, past his slightly protruding ribs, to his abs and navel, then to the hem of Mello's black pants. He teased a bit the skin here and there. Mello's face were flushed red. He never thought he'll be in a situation like this. He's not the submissive one, especially in this kind of things! He's supposed to be number one! The controlling one, the dominating, the...

"Fuck Ma-aah-aat!"

Mello felt a hand placed down there on his groin, feeling the hard warmth there. Matt loved that sound, and decided to make him produce that sound again. Mello cursed what Matt did,

'Seriously, Matt's going to have my revenge, He's going to..'

All of his thoughts were thrown out of his head as his brain concentrated solely not to release any more sound of pleasure. The hand teased and rubbed a bit, and slipped inside his tight pants. Mello had to bit his lips, hard, when Matt's fingers gripped his length directly, then rubbed it a bit.

"Not wearing any underwear?" Matt got even more aroused finding his lover not wearing anything beneath his tight leather pants. He poked his nose to his writhing male's neck, "Hmm, I love your way of wearing clothes."

Matt, removed his hand, and unbuttoned the offending pants, then pulled it all the way down to the ankle. Matt took a moment to admire the view in front of him. Feeling the warmth behind him moved away, Mello slowly turned his head behind him, then suddenly feeling self conscious of being watched by his 'supposed-to-be-best-friend' with his goggled eyes.

Matt licked his lips, and removed his striped long sleeved T-shirt, then continued teasing his victim, attacking the neck while playing with his nipple with one hand.

"You look absolutely edible.", Matt whispered lowly, smirking at his prey.

The other hand moved low and caressed Mello's thin hips and pale thighs, his buttocks and inner thighs, his navel and his ball sack, but never touching the attention deprived member. Clinks of the handcuffs pulled against the bars echoed on the prison room.

Now, it's getting all physical. The redhead moved his long fingers to Mello's gasping mouth. Desperate from the teasing, Mello sucked the fingers on his lips, hoping that it could distract him. He twirled his tongue, making it all wet. But before he knew it, the fingers are already pulled out, and moved to his neck, down to his chest and stomach, leaving slightly wet trail of saliva, continuing to his hips, thigh, his crack of his ass, and finally, to his entrance.

Mello held his breath as he felt cold fingers poking his sensitive area. Suddenly his body tensed, one finger already pushed inside his virgin entrance. Nobody has ever, nobody _dared_, or even _thought_, to touch this part of his body, except this certain redhead freak.

It felt... weird, at first, but as the finger pushed deeper and wiggled a bit, it isn't that bad. He inhaled sharply when suddenly another finger were pushed in. This time it's a bit painful. But he's Mello, and this little pain did nothing to him. The fingers scissored his inside then the third finger were also inside. He squirmed at the initial pain, which slowly disappeared replaced by pleasure. Matt stretched his hole a bit, and then wiggled again. He moved his fingers, trying to find something, a little thing that they said will make even the toughest men to...

"A-aaah!" Mello arched his back against the bars, his attempt to hold the sounds from his throat failed miserably.

'Hey, found it!'

Matt brushed against it one more time, making the blond throw his head back in pleasure. The fingers pushed once again, making Mello letting out a strangled moan.

When Matt was just thinking about grazing it one more time, Mello turned his head to face his torturer with evil expression, angry like a lion disturbed from his sleep. He sent death glare, and hissed with ragged breaths,

"F-fucking bastard! Nnn... stop messing with me!"

Mello scowled with an angry aroused expression on his reddish face. With that Matt's eyes widened a bit. He looked so... hot.

And then it broke loose. Matt pulled his fingers out from Mello's hole, then without thinking tore his own pants down. Matt's hand snaked forward on the hips to pull the slim figure closer to him, then pushed the head of his member to Mello's entrance. Mello let out a loud moan at the intrusion. Matt stopped a bit hearing Mello's voice, he wasn't really sure how it was supposed to be, afraid that he'll hurt, or _damage_ this gorgeous creature. He hesitated a bit, afraid that he made a mistake, then waited for a response.

"P-push it deeper!" Mello almost screamed impatiently. The tip isn't enough for him.

"B-but does it hurt? Because I ..."

"Who do you think I am? A fucking barbie? Just put it in!"

Matt growled deeply near Mello's ear, happy that he didn't do anything wrong. "As..." he thrust a bit.

"Your... wish!", he sheathed the whole length of his member inside the tight hole. Both of the boy groaned.

They stopped moving, trying to adjust themselves, not to cum too soon. And after a few seconds, the redhead moved, just a little bit at first.

"Oh hell, _move_!" Mello yelled while biting his lips at this mixture of pain and pleasure.

The voice encouraged Matt to move faster, to slide in and out of the warm, tight body. His hole is so tight, so slick. Then he angled his thrusts to find something, the nub he found before. Matt thrust experimentally to find it, he went in and out, and in and out, every time eliciting a moan from the sweating boy beneath him. He pushed a bit upward, and this time Mello let out a particular loud gasp, followed by heavy pants,

"Th-there! Do it again!"

Matt pounded hard at him at the exact same angle, making the boy screamed louder. He loved this sound, that sound really turned him on. Matt bit Mello's neck, and thrust harder. Mello screamed again at the new feeling, the feeling of someone filling him. Pre-cum dripped from his own cock at the sensation throughout his body. He suddenly felt his legs shook, unable to hold the weight of his own body. Before he dropped, Mello felt a hand on one of his thighs, holding it high to make him steady, while opened the access to his entrance wider. And another hand gripped his cock, in a very pleasurable way. Just the feeling of the hands itself brought Mello close to his climax.

"Fuck, ahhh... fuck Matt, I... no, ahh go-gonna!" Mello found himself suddenly unable to produce even a simple sentence.

"Yes, hhh... me too." Matt whispered in uneven breath near his neck, keep biting and sucking.

"Now, _you_ cum for me, baby."

Hearing his own words used at him made Mello shudder, and released while mouthing Matt's name. He made messy squirts to the concrete floor, to the chair and his vest. The powerful climax made his muscles grip on Matt's cock getting harder. Matt too, couldn't hold it any longer at such tightness, released deep inside the blond's body.

A few seconds after their high, Mello dropped to the floor, seated while his hand still cuffed behind him, followed by Matt. Everything was silent except for their uneven loud breaths. After a few minutes, the breaths getting more even and controlled, Matt reached to Mello's seated body, and hugged him from behind.

"Idiot..." the blond mumbled weakly.

"No hugging!" Mello squirmed a little, but his body is to tired to release himself from Matt's hug. "And unlock the cuff now."

"No." the gamer replied shortly.

"What?"

"Well now that you said so, I should enjoy this moment longer."

The hug got tighter. Mello sighed in resignation, and rested for a while...

He woke up, feeling a bit cold.

'Must've slept for a while'.

When he wanted to move, he felt his hands still attached to the metal bars.

'Oh yes, that bastard Matt.'

He looked behind him to see his friend smoking on a chair, already fully clothed, looking at him.

"Hi there Mells, awake now?"

"Hey! Can you fucking remove this now?" Mello tugged his hands a bit to show Matt.

"Oh yes, the key." he stood up, and reached his hand inside his pocket. "Uhh, but Mello, seems like I lost the key.."

Mello's eyes widened, "What?"

"Just kidding" Matt chuckled a bit, held the keys on the tip of his fingers. "But you do look so beautiful there, flushed and sleeping peacefully. I could look at you forever."

"Stop talking stupid things."

"Okay okay.." Matt walked to the sitting boy, then unlocked the handcuff. Mello rubbed his wrist a bit.

"Now maybe I should call the guards that our 'meeting' is over." Matt pressed a few buttons on his cellphone, then talked to someone.

Meanwhile...

"Ouch!" Mello sat back on the floor. Matt took a look at him worriedly.

"Shit, that hurts!" Mello tried to reach for his pants on the floor, but couldn't move because of the searing pain from his ass.

"Hey, are you okay?" Matt tried to help him stand up.

"Hell everything _was_ okay till you cuffed me and fuck me like a horny freak, idiot!", he said as he tried to stand up. With Matt's hand holding under his arms, he stood up, but fell again.

Suddenly the door opened, and 2 guards that took them earlier came in, finding Matt holding a naked Mello.

"H-hey, are you okay... oh shoot! Jesus Christ, don't say you two.."

Mello blushed, and spat "S-shut up and just help me right here!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The door of the corridor N opened, revealing 2 guards holding a limping Mello.

"Hey, blondie's back!" a voice cried out from one of the cells.

"Oh it took so long, what did... Oh, what happened to you?" one of the prisoners asked, but ignored by Mello.

"Right, why are you limping? Are your legs hurt?" another man asked.

"What? Who hurt you? That guy should really get some of my fist." the tattooed man punched the wall.

The guards has reached Mello's cell, then opened the door, and helped him to sit on his bed. He winced a bit when he bent a bit to sit. He sighed, and put his abused sore ass carefully on his bed, then sighed again as he rested his head on the pillow.

"Oi answer the question blondie!" Mello scowled a bit, disturbed by noisy voices. He really didn't want to respond to any of them right now.

"H-hey, by the way, are you going to finish the show?", one voice asked expectantly.

Mello finally exploded, "Just shut the fuck up and jerk yourself off!"

Everyone fell silent, and pretended to do other things. Except one...

"M-master?", the sitting leashed man asked in a low voice. He indeed hasn't moved a bit from where he left him. He wanted to move and pat him, but he was way too tired and sore.

"You can release the leash now, but tomorrow I want you to put it on yourself, okay?"

The leashed man nodded obediently. Leaving Mello resting on his bed. He has made a revenge plan right after he walked back to Corridor N.

'And Matt's really going to get my revenge.'

~o~o~o~o~

_To be continued._

End of chapter 4. Wow finally. My first MattxMello. Hope you like it. :)

Review please?

Thanks.

**~rcrdef**


	5. Making the Cut

**Making the Cut**

Chapter 5 here!

Sorry for long updates.

Uh, I'm actually thinking to myself, whether this has gotten closer to PWP? But, umm. Yeah. Whatever.

Enjoy!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_They reached to Mello's cell, then opened the door, and helped him to sit on his bed. He winced a bit when he bent a bit to sit. He sighed, and put his sore ass carefully on his bed, then sighed again as he rested his head on the pillow. He has made a revenge plan right after he walked back to Corridor N. 'And Matt's really going to get my revenge.'_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

In the morning, his soreness has gotten better. Not totally healed yet. (Of course, after what Matt has done to his poor little ass), but now it's possible for him to walk without grabbing a chair or leaning to the wall..

He heard his fellow prisoners talking about him. Apparently they've noticed that it's his ass that's hurting, not his legs. And of course, aroused many suspicions. But being Mello has the advantage that nobody dared to ask. Usually he'll snap at anybody who set eyes on him without his consent. But now Mello didn't really take a damn. He's thinking of the other way to execute his punishment as simple as possible, and as painful for Matt as possible. He couldn't find any, and decided that his current plan is the best.

'Matt should still be there, on that cell. My plan is totally, definitely going to work. Now for today, the first part.'

The rest of the afternoon moved as usual, Mello stretched across his bed, biting his chocolate and ordering his 'pet' around, while the others watched and admired.

Till the sky was getting dark, and the dim light bulbs inside each cells are turned on. After dinner, Mello decided that it's time for the show, much of his neighbors' delight. Right before Mello started, a guard came in to the Corridor N.

"H-hey, it's the guard. You're not going to take blondie away again this time, are you? Please not before he started."

The guard just walked as if he didn't hear anything. Then he dragged a chair, and place it in front of Mello's cell.

"Just about time." Mello smirked at the guard. "Did you? Everything I told you before?"

"Yes, it made the boss a bit suspicious, but it's all already taken care of. No sweat." the guard removed his guard hat, and sit down watching Mello. "Now, will you..."

"Of course, a promise is a promise. That's why I gave you the front seat." Mello walked closer to him, and gestured seductively, "Now sit closer and enjoy the show."

"Shall we begin now?", Mello said slowly, as he put one of his legs on top of the chair.

The 'show' was as spectacular as usual. Lots dirty words and commands, slow dance, chocolate biting, and belt whips. He made the guard cum 4 times. First under Mello's talented foot teasing on his crotch, with his uniform pants still on. Once just before Mello unbuttoned his pants, and twice with Mello's order to stick his own guard baton inside his... you know.

Mello rolled his eyeballs at the fourth time the guard shuddered on the 30 minutes show. 'What a poor, pathetic guard. He must have never gotten any.'

Everybody were panting and sweaty after the show. As Mello put on his vest, he ordered the guard, "Enjoyed the show? Pick me up tomorrow morning to the room I told you to prepare. Oh, and get me some more chocolate."

~o~o~o~o~o~

This particular morning was beautiful for Mello. He smelled the morning air from the small window, and he also smelled _revenge_. He stretched as usual, and eat his 'morning chocolate', chocolates are the batteries of his body. He can't work well (or can't work at all) without consuming them for a long time.

After finishing his breakfast and 3 bars of chocolate, he took a shower, and laid on his bed after he finished dressing. He glanced at the little clock on his desk. 8.20. The guard should be here in a moment.

The little clock reminded him of his little 'meeting' with Matt. No, not _that_ part. But the first half of it, when Matt told thim about the Kira's case. It's been 2 days since then. Today should be January 28th. The day Near will meet Kira face to face. So today it is. Everything will be decided, whether Near will emerge victorious and proved to his face that Light is Kira. Or... he'll be killed, die like everybody else, and Mello and Matt will have to continue the Kira case.

Actually, subconsciously he had hoped for Near's death. So he can prove to himself that he's number one. That Near. But if he really killed by Kira, it should be partly Near's fault. Why don't he just shoot Light, Takada, and Mikami, and it's all over? Near and his ego. He never understood that brat.

Mello sat up straight when he heard the guard from yesterday came.

Without saying any words, the guard unlocked Mello's cell door, and walked to the entrance of Corridor N. His fellow prisoner just stared at them. They has learned not to bother to ask them where or why. They don't even wonder of why Mello could go in and out that often. Of course, Mello is special.

Mello and the guard walked to the room the guard has prepared. Apparently, it's the same room as the room he used last time he had a meeting with Matt. The guard opened the door with complicated security measures, and showed him the cell asked by Mello.

"Hmm. Not bad, not bad at all. Good job." Mello nodded , and entered the cell.

The guard smiled at the compliment, "Shall I take the prisoner you asked yesterday?", the guard asked Mello, politely as if he's his boss.

"Yes. Take him here."

While the guard was out, Mello checked out the objects he asked. A chain hanging from the top of the room, a table full of various toys, different in colors, shapes, and sizes, some leather whip, colorful little vial and tubes, and of course, box of chocolates. Mello turned on one of the toys on the table, which let out a buzzing noise. Mello smiled inwardly. This is going to be fun.

In several minutes, the door of the room opened again, showing a guard holding a blindfolded and handcuffed Matt.

"H-hey, at least give me some time to save the game properly! You don't have any idea how hard it is to reach that level without any cheats!" Matt struggled in the hands of the guard, who threw him inside Mello's cell.

"I didn't use even the simplest cheat at... W-whoa careful there!" Matt was forced to raise his hands in front of him to connect the handcuff to a chain hanging from top of the room.

"And I bet you couldn't even reach that level without any walkthrough. Seriously!" Matt still struggling, pulling against the chains holding his hands.

"Sir, you if you're done, you can call me from this cellphone and I'll open the door from outside for you."

"W-what?", Matt asked, confused of the way the guard's talking.

"He's not talking to you, Matt. Okay, good job. Probably it'll take from 2 to 12 hours, depending on him."

"Right. I'll be leaving, then."

"Okay. Thanks.", Mello said without looking at the guard.

And then a sound of locked metal door was heard, leaving both of them inside the room.

Matt cleared his throat, "Uh.. Mello?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" Mello replied, his fingers still holding some toys, seems like he's deciding which one to use first..

"Good grief. Hi there Mello. Care to explain what's happening here?"

Mello leaned close to Matt, to check the chains above Matt, tugging a bit to make sure his prisoner wouldn't get free. Matt felt his face flushed a bit at the hot breath near his face.

"Hi Matty, what do you want me to explain?" Mello husked slyly, and took several steps back.

Matt turned his head to the source of the voice. He couldn't see, of course, because of the blindfold.

"Yes please, for example, why are we here?"

Mello chuckled darkly, and took a bite on his chocolate. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Umm... yes because apparently someone took me by force when I was just going to finish my game, not even letting me to save the game! How inhuman."

Mello walked slowly around Matt, making some clicking noise with his boots as he walked. That made Matt rather nervous.

"Err... Mello?", Matt asked, head following the direction of the sound of the boots.

No answer.

"Or somebody else? Is there anybody else here?", Matt started to get uneasy.

"No, Matt. Nobody else is here. Only you, me and my chocolates. Oh yes, and this."

Mello took one of the whip, and tried it on Matt's thighs. It didn't really hurt though, that Matt was still wearing his clothes. But that's going to change soon. _Very soon_.

After several seconds, a hand touched Matt's chest, tugging on his usual stripped long sleeved shirt. Then a clipping sounds were heard, and Matt felt his shirt pulled a bit, and then he felt the cold air hitting his skin.

'Oh crap.'

"Mello, you're not doing what I think you're doing, right?"

"Nope. I was just removing this offending cloth."

"W-what? Nooo. I love this shirt!", Matt exclaimed childishly.

"Too bad, it'll be turned into shreds." Mello cut the shirt on randomly, occasionally touched the tip of the metal scissors to the smooth skin underneath the shirt. Deliberately touching the skin on his neck and chest.

"But this is my favorite shirt!"

"Matt, You have tons of the exact same shirt as this one.", Mello replied, adding soundless 'Duh' on the end of the sentence.

"But they're my _other_ favorites!", Matt pointed.

Mello groaned at the remark, but said nothing and continued his actions.

After some clicks and shreds, Matt asked innocently, "Mellooo.. can I save my game now?"

"No."

"If I didn't got to save my shirt, at least let me save the game now."

"Nope."

"Pleaseee... May I?" Matt sounded like a poor kitten with wide eyes asking for milk.

'That won't work this time, Matt.' Mello continued his cutting. "No. Not now."

Matt closed his mouth for several seconds, "How about now?"

"No." Mello snapped at him.

"Pleaaasee. But.."

"Argh, you can't keep your mouth shut, can't you?" Mello replied, obviously irritated, and then picked a gag from the table. "This should help."

"Mel..umph!"

Mello placed the gag, fastened it behind the redhead. Then he continued shredding his shirt into pieces, and turned to Matt's jeans. He put a hand on the hem of the jeans. Matt, knowing what's probably going to happen, made a muffled noise behind the gag.

"Mmmph!"

"Oh don't worry Matt, your legs are still free, there's no need for me to cut this too."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_End of chapter 5. _

It's getting kinky after this. I've almost finished chapter 6. And once again I'm not very confident about writing a good lemon stuff. Please be patient.

Tell me what you think of this chapter.

Thanks! :D

**~rcrdef**


	6. Sweet Torture

**Sweet Torture**

Chapter 6 here!

Chapter full of kinks and stuff. (Yay toys!). Please bear with this.  
I tried to make this as good as possible.

Enjoy!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"_Mel..umph!"_

_Mello placed the gag, fastened it behind the redhead. Then he continued shredding his shirt into pieces, and turned to Matt's jeans. He put a hand on the hem of the jeans. Matt, knowing what's probably going to happen, made a muffled noise behind the gag._

"_Mmmph!"_

"_Oh don't worry Matt, your legs are still free, there's no need for me to cut this too."_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

With that Mello pulled Matt's jeans to his ankle, leaving Matt bare except for his maroon boxer.

"Now, this is better, isn't it?"

The blond then walked behind Matt, and pushed him by his back, making the boy bent his body a bit. The chains has quite some extra length, so that Matt can still lean or bend his body.

Mello stood right behind the leaning Matt, placing his lips near Matt's ear

"Now, this should teach you a little bit about not fucking mess with me like what you did last time."

Mello pushed his hips against Matt's buttocks, pressing his half hard erection on the crack of his ass., making sure Matt could feel that.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my ass. I could barely sit on my own bed, god dammit."

Mello slapped Matt's ass rather hard. "Now let me show you how it felt like."

"Now, this off." Mello tugged Matt's boxers down to his ankle, revealing slim smooth legs.

"Now let's play, shall we? Oh! I have some toys here. Let's see..."

Mello picked some of the toys on the table, humming to himself. Matt tensed even more.

Toys? What toys?

Mello sounded like he's in a playful mood today. And Mello in a playful mood is usually very creative. Plus his sadistic side, Matt shuddered, he can't imagine what his friend's going to do at him.

"Let's try this one.", and he picked a little blue thing, looked like a small, smooth metal thing, with a thin cable with remote on the end. It's very small, barely as big as a thumb.

Matt felt Mello walked behind him, and then there's a sound of a plastic cap opened. Mello poured some lube to his hands, lathered it on the 'toy'.

Matt tensed a bit as he felt something cold on the crack of his ass. Moving, rubbing in circle. He made small hiss at the cold finger moved around his puckered entrance, rubbing the lube, and put the just tip of the finger inside him, making the boy shuddered a bit.

Deeming it slick enough, he removed the finger, and continued with his little device on his hand. He pushed the tip of the toy in front of the entrance, making Matt moved his legs, feeling uneasy.

"Let's see how you play with this toy.", and Mello pushed the small thing inside Matt's hole.

Matt let out some muffled noise, and tensed his body a bit more. Mello pushed it deeper, and the redhead took a sharp intake of breath.

"Now, now, seems like you like this, don't you?"

Matt shook his head, and then closed his eyes when the thing was fully pushed inside him. Matt wiggled a bit. It wasn't exactly very comfortable with something shoved inside your ass.

Suddenly Matt threw his head to the back when Mello flicked the controller of the 'toy', and it vibrated with a low buzzing noise.

Then he removed the gag on Matt's mouth, wanting to make the boy free to let out some noise.

"Matt...?"

'Seems like Matt's still struggling not to let anything out of his mouth.' Mello thought to himself. 'Let me change that...'

Mello put his free hand on Matt's chest, caressing his torso up and down, playing the erect nipple, making it even harder under his touch. He could see Matt biting his lips as he flicked and played the nub.

"Stubborn Matty. Still trying to be silent, eh?" Mello teased.

"Now this should do." Mello set the vibration to a higher setting.

"Hhh.. no..." Matt accidentally let out a small moan.

Mello smirked a little, "You like this, right?"

"No!"

With that the blond flicked again the controller to the highest setting, and the buzzing noise became harder "Nnh!Ngh.. ah, t-take it out!"

Mello watched him squirm helplessly, and chuckled lowly. Matt felt the vibrating little thing inside him, sending waves of pleasure straight to his cock, which was already hard without his knowledge. The sensation felt... very _good_. But it's just barely... he realized that it's not enough to bring him to the edge. He could only wiggle and moved, hoping Mello would bring him some relief.

After a while, Mello got a little bored of this toy. "OK time's up."

Then he tugged the cable protruding from Matt's ass. First slowly, just to tease him, then he tugged hard to force it out from Matt.

Matt whimpered a bit from the lost sensation, and tried to turn his head to look at Mello, but with his eyes blindfolded, couldn't see the blond already has a very playful look on his face. Matt felt one finger trailed the backbone behind him, moving lower to the curves of his buttocks.

When he felt a finger touched his entrance, he unconsciously moved away from the finger, but one other hand gripped the slim hip, to keep him steady, not to move too much.

"Easy, Matt.." Mello sticked the tip of his lube covered middle finger.

"Yeah, I didn't forget what you did to me." Mello pushed his fingers deeper, and feeling the boy clenching his muscles on his finger.

"Yes, like this.." he forced the finger deeper, to the second knuckle. Matt felt his breath getting ragged, and the finger was all inside. Mello's finger explored the inside, as if trying to find something.

"And you also did...this" Mello felt his finger touched a little something, and push his finger directly to the nub.

"Mmaa..ah!" Matt shut his eyes at the jolt of electricity ran through his spine.

Mello pushed harder, eliciting louder groan from the redhead. Matt could feel some drops of liquid leak out from his cock.

"Yes, very nice, isn't it?" Mello removed his finger, again, leaving a whimpering Matt. "But we don't want someone cum too early, do we?"

"Melllooo..", Matt pleaded between his uneven breaths.

"What?"

"Please, don't tease me."

Mello smirked at the response, and walked back to the wooden table

"No. You started this. Besides, seems like you liked that, right?"

Mello picked up the toy of his choice, a strange curvy butt plug, and a handle. The toy wasn't too big, and strangely shaped. Mello opened the lube cap to lather some on the toy.

Matt waited still, slightly panting, in eerie anticipation. He knew Mello, his best friend, and he knew very well that Mello is not a type of person who would avenge lightly.

"Mello?", a slight hint of fear could be heard from Matt's voice.

He heard Mello walked closer, and he felt the cold, slimy gel on still wet entrance. Matt could felt that it's not a finger. You know, people say that if you lost one of your senses, the others will grow sharper. He could feel with his sensitive skin on his ass, that it's hard, strangely curvy, with a flared end.

'I think I knew this thing. Oh shit. Oh no no no...'

"Ready?"

"Oh no no, M-Mello, don't.. nn, AAH!" the plug slid easily inside him without any warning, straight to his bundle of nerves inside.

Matt let out a choking noise. He knew it, it's a butt plug designed specially to stimulate the prostate directly. A pleasurably torturous thing, made for the... Suddenly all those thoughts are forced out of his head with loud moan. Direct hit.

That Mello didn't even give Matt time to think. Matt tried to recollect his scattered thought, when Mello pulled the thing out a bit, and pushed it back to hit that special spot, and Matt gave up his attempt to think. It feels so fucking mind-blowing _good_.

Mello let the butt plug inside Matt. The curves are specifically made to make the butt plug pushed even deeper when the inner muscles contract, but won't get fully inside because of the flared handle like end.

Matt could only let out loud needy sound, squirming hard against the shackles. He tried to push the thing out, but he realized soon that it's a mistake. A _very_ fatal one.

His contracting muscles only served to make the plug pushed deeper inside, brushing his prostate. The slight touch made him involuntarily contract the muscle again, and the plug hit that spot even harder, which made him move his muscles again, and repeating an endless cycle of intense pleasure.

The shackled boy, with his eyes still blindfolded, squirm and buck more and more furiously each time his muscles contract. Meanwhile, Mello walked back a few steps to enjoy his 'handwork'. Being such a sadist, he only smiled devilishly, rubbing the front of his pants a bit at the extremely hot sight of his best friend trashing helplessly.

"Aahh, Mel.. nnngh, M-mello, s-shit." Matt felt his legs are giving up, unable to stand his body weight.

"Yes Matt?"

"S-stop. Hhh.."

"What? I didn't even touch you." Mello replied with a bit of playful tone.

"H-hhh. Ahh. Too, mmmh... too much!" Matt threw his head in every direction.

"What's too much, Matt? Tell me."

"I-I'm, shit. I... hhh.. cum, nngh."

Not a second later, Matt arched his back, and let out the thick shots of white liquid to the floor, the exact same floor where he made Mello cum.

For several seconds, the only sound that could be heard is the harsh pants Matt let out. But not very long after that, the limp body tensed again, followed by a loud gasp.

"M-Mello? Why is this..."

"Yes?"

"No, no, here it goes... aaahn. I-I can't stoppph this!"

Surely enough, even with slight muscle contraction could cause the plug to hit the prostate again, threatening to repeat the same endless cycle.

"M-meelllsss... Take, take it out!"

"Why? Seems like you're enjoying this."

"P-please, _please_! It's, aaahh! It's making me.. ngggh."

Even before Matt's cock went limp, it's now rock hard again.

"S-shit, please!"

It's getting close. Matt squirmed again, feeling that familiar sensation come again. He let out loud throaty moans between his uneven breaths. But just before he reached the peak, Mello pulled the plug out.

Matt let out a loud incoherent voice. Even Matt himself didn't know whether that was caused by relief or frustration of being so close.

Mello only chuckled darkly at the sweaty, panting teen in front of him.

"F-fuck Mello... Why did you..."

"Well, I thought you wanted me to pull it out?"

"B-but, no, but..", Matt stuttered, his mind still a mess from the intense pleasure.

"Who told you to cum?"

"W-what?"

"Naughty, naughty. You need to be trained to understand orders." Mello turned around to pick something on the table. Matt, not being able to see or touch his aching member, tried to regain his balance on his feet. Then suddenly he felt some light touches on his hips and inner thighs, fingers caressing his sensitive skin, making his legs shook again, barely able to stand.

Matt whimpered needy noises when Mello explored his exposed part. And he felt a hand tugged his fabric on covering his eyes, and it fell off.

"Open your eyes."

Taking just a few seconds to adjust to the dim light of the room, Matt could see a blond figure kneeling in front of him, face very, very close to his throbbing member. He could even feel his breath on his dick. When Mello stuck his tongue out, Matt closed his eyes in anticipation.

But a slap on his ass cheek made his eyes open again.

"Who told you to close your eyes?" Mello gave another hard slap. "Watch"

Mello stuck his tongue out again, to touch the tip of the red mushroom of Matt's aroused member. Matt let out a small groan. 'Oh shit. Do I have to watch this? This is _torture_. "

The fingers rubbing his red ass cheek didn't really help. He could feel the mixture of pleasure and pain from the slap before. Mello licked again, this time Matt closed his eyes at the feeling.

He could feel the tongue has gone. And the feeling replaced by something touching the small hole on his ass.

"Matt..."

The hard thing was pushed a bit.

"Who told you to close that fucking eyes?"

And the thing was pushed inside him. Matt opened his eyes, and winced a bit a the slight pain of the thing pushed inside him. It must've been one of that toys of Mello. The thing wasn't very big, but certainly larger that the finger. He tried to look back to see the thing trying to get inside him, but a hard slap of a hand on his ass cheek stopped him.

"Look here. _Here_." Just as he turned his eyes down, a tongue slide along the vein of his cock.

Mello looked up, keeping an eye contact while licking the underside of the shaft carefully. Breathing became hard for Matt, his moans slipped out from his throat every time the warm wetness covered a bit of his head, or every time the hard thing pushed deeper inside him.

"Matt..." then there's a lick on the slit of the cock

"Watch me..." Mello put his lips on the tip.

"Do this.." The lips parted, to let the throbbing member enter the warm moist cavern.

Matt let out a loud moan. He was going to close his eyes, but his eyes were stuck on that look on Mello's eyes.

Mello noticed that Matt's eyes are getting hazy and unfocused.

"Look what I did to you." Mello said at with his mouth still on the tip of the shaft. "Legs trembling, leaking cum every time I made a little movement."

He resumed his ministration, letting Matt see his mouth covering half of his cock, bobbing up and down, each time deeper than before. Tongue playing, licking every part.

'Oh shit, oh shit... I wouldn't last long watching this. Oh God'

Mello forced his mouth to take every inch of the length, till finally his nose reached the curly soft hair on the base. He let out a hum, to make it vibrate. He looked up, to see the Matt's reaction. Right, just as he's expected, going exactly like his plan. Matt was looking to the wall behind him, head thrown back far, with gaping mouth. His chest heaving unevenly, sweaty and flushed.

With one last bob of his mouth, Mello pulled the cock almost out from his mouth, and stayed still. Matt, already so close, looked down, face red and aroused, his expression as if giving 'why-the-hell-did-you-stop' look. But that look suddenly changed when Mello reached out for something...

"No, no, not that, Mell...!" with that Mello clicked the cock ring on Matt's length, making the redhead whine.

"That's what you get for disobeying me. What did I tell you about opening your eyes end watch?"

"B-but you made me... B-but that's.. hhhaah!." Mello pressed a little controller coming from who know where, and suddenly a buzzing noise and a whimper echoed inside the room. Looks like the 'toy' shoved inside Matt could vibrate.

"Hh-ah, Mello..!"

"Sssshh.. Enjoy your punishment."

When Matt was concentrating on the vibration on his back, suddenly something wet covered his cock again, this time Mello swallowed all of the length to the hilt, making Matt throw his head back. The sensations were too much, he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Ohh shit, M-mells, I'm close, I'm...!"

Matt spasmed a bit, but nothing happened. Nothing came out except of small drips of liquid on the tip of his cock.

"W-what? Fuck Mello for Zelda's sake take this fucking ring off!" Matt wiggled his ass a bit.

But the only answer he got from Mello is a harder push of the vibrator inside his ass.

"Nnnoo.. H-haaaaah.. mmngh!"

This time Mello pulled the thing out , and then shove it in again, _hard_, aiming for that sweet spot. He pulled it in and out again, in and out. The mouth moved at the same pattern, in a very delicious way. On the umpteenth time, suddenly Matt jerked his body sharply. Seems like he's found that spot. Mello pulled the vibrator till only the tip remained inside Matt. Matt has prepared himself to accept the hard blow. He knew Mello, from many years of 'friendship', that once Mello has found his weakness point, he'll use it to blow Matt's head up. This time won't be different. Matt expected Mello to shove the toy in very soon, giving him the ecstasy.

But instead of shoving it right in, Mello clicked the controller, and set it on with the highest setting. Matt shuddered at the feeling of the thing vibrating harder, and just when Matt couldn't concentrate, Mello pushed the thing in, exactly the same spot he'd found before.

"Meeelllo! Hhh, hhh..."

Matt let out a very loud scream, then a frustrated groan that he couldn't release. His legs couldn't hold it anymore, Matt just hung limply on the chain which kept him in a standing position.

Mello looked up at the boy's face, his face showed an expression as if he'd been tortured in hell. Eyes wide but unfocused, mouth gasping for air, face totally red and sweat rolled down his cheeks.

He could hear a small whisper, "Please.."

Mello smirked deviously. Great, everything's going according to the plan.

The sound got slightly louder, "M-mello, please, please let me.."

The blond teen felt a pang of sympathy, and of intense arousal when he heard the pleading voice coming out from the usually controlled gamer. Now he stood (or more like hung) there, panting and gasping. Body flushed and slick from the sweat. The vibrator already fell, buzzing on the floor near his feet.

"C-can't take it anymore.. Mells." Matt looked at Mello with teary eyes.

Mello's already tight pants got even harder than before. All he wanted is to fuck the redhead, right there, right now. But that would mean that he'll abandon his original plan. No, Mello held himself with a tremendous will. He shook his head to shake the thought off his head, and walked to the table again.

With a slightly coarse voice, Mello talked to himself as he considered some toys in his hand, "Hmm, now what toy should we..."

Suddenly a loud, panicked voice sounded behind him, "No! Mello, please, no more toys! No, please!"

Mello stood indifferent, holding several toys on his hand. But inside his head, he's fighting hard with all his might against fucking Matt at that second.

"Mells, please, _please_, I want you!" Matt groaned desperately, he couldn't stand anymore teasing.

With that, Mello looked back at Matt, considering. But suddenly the blond's eyes changed, now full of raw lust and want. Mello walked slowly to the shivering boy.

"Mello, just you. Please..."

The moment Matt finished his sentence, Mello removed his own vest and impossibly tight pants within 3 seconds. Then he walked behind the redhead, pulled and pressed his body flush to him, placing his hard member between Matt's ass cheeks. Matt let his head back on Mello's shoulder with a gasp.

"Tell me, what do you want from me?" Mello asked in a husky voice, mouth on Matt's ears, while rubbing his member between the slick ass cheeks, still well covered with lube he used before, to cover his length with the lube there.

"I want... I.. want you to fuck me." Matt said softly.

Mello put both of his hands on Matt's chest, to pull the boy closer to his own body. His fingers flicked the erect nub on his heaving chest.

"I can't hear you."

"Please, fuck me..." Matt said a bit louder.

Mello bit the skin near the pale, slender neck, teasing Matt even more, "Still can't hear you. Tell me what you want."

"Mello, fuck me!" Matt replied loud, with a heavy desperate tone.

Mello bit his lips at that pleading voice. God, that voice really turned him on. But the plan? The plan could go to hell. Mello let out a throaty growl. Mello wasn't the type of person who will abandon his flawless, well made plan. But heck, who needed a fucking plan when you have a bound Matt begging to be fucked? Mello followed his body instinct to put the head of his cock on Matt's entrance, then pushed it in.

When half of it were in, both boys groaned loud., but stopped to adjust themselves. After several seconds, Matt moved his hips a bit, to take it deeper inside him. Taking that sign as a green light from Matt, Mello thrust again, _hard,_ and pushed his length all the way in.

Once again, Mello stopped, to let his lover and himself to adjust to the tightness, to cum that fast. Mello's hands reached to the body in front of him, to feel the smooth skin glistened with sweat.

One of the hand played with Matt's nipple, tugging and flicking, making Matt threw his head in pleasure. The other caressed Matt's lower part, the inner thighs, pressing experimentally at the perineum, and fondling Matt's balls.

Not enough with the teasing, Matt gyrated his hips, trying to make Mello move. But Mello's hand held his hips still.

"Not so fast, Matty."

"Mel.. Mello?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please stop teasing me, and fuck..."

"You want me to fuck you? Tell me, tell me how you want to be fucked"

Mello moved his hips a bit, slowly pulling out till the tip of the cock, and pushed it all the way in again. Matt moaned shamelessly at the feeling of something sliding inside of him.

"Do you want me to fuck you deep? Just like that?"

Mello nodded his head soundlessly, mouth occupied of gasps.

"Or..."

Matt felt his hips held still, while Mello pulled his member in and out in short, quick movements, making Matt let out a loud shriek.

"Or do you like to be fucked fast, like that?" Mello said indifferently, and stopped moving. It was just a mask, covering the beast inside just wanting to fuck the redhead senseless.

Matt gasped for a while, and let out a small whimper at the loss of the feeling. A few seconds later, he just realized that Mello was expecting an answer. So he collected his all lost vocabularies to try to make a sentence.

"I-I.. Mello, fuck.. quick. Ahh... M-mello, fuck... hard, j-just fuck me hard, now!"

Damn, he's never been like this, unable to make a simple appropriate response to a question. He's getting very impatient, that he's already way past the point where he should be cumming.

"Such a slut, did you hear yourself begging for my cock?"Mello chuckled a bit at Matt's neck, between the marks he left on Matt's perfect skin. "Okay then, since you asked for it."

Mello moved his hips, thrusting slowly at first, controlled. Then getting faster, and deeper, in a controlled movement. But after a few more thrusts, Mello just submit himself to the passion and lust inside him. The tightness and heat was crazy. He thrust senselessly to the tightness of Matt's body.

Matt himself spread his legs a bit wider, and gave his body and all his might. When Mello hit his prostate, he made a loud scream, then his legs went limp. With his body only supported by the chain above him, Matt moaned and screamed between irregular breaths, and it only got louder when Mello gripped his neglected member, pumping, rubbing his thumb on the slit, to smear the leaking pre-cum.

Matt felt himself getting close again, he's close... Fuck, again, a direct hit to his prostate.

"M-mellllss.. ahh! I'm close.. _ssss_.. Nngh."

"Me too, shit, you're so tight."

"M-maaah! The.. the ring.. _aaah_! Please.."

Matt was entering the danger zone. The feeling of a mouth nibbling and biting his neck, a hand on his nipples, another on his cock, and the cock sliding in and out of him was too much. All the intense ecstasy sent from his skin fill his brain. It feels very good, but it's too much. His mind wanted this to last forever, but his body couldn't take it. He's so.. close.

Mello tugged the leaking length few more times, and with a light flick, the ring fell to the floor. Just as the ring was gone, Matt screamed the loudest scream he'd made in his life. His body shuddered violently, eyes opened wide, but saw nothing but white. His back arched impossibly sharp, whole body tensed as he let sprayed his seeds, his long delayed climax to the concrete beneath them.

Feeling his lover shudder, and the tightness on his cock clenched on him so deliciously hard, he thrust one more time, and released inside Matt with a loud, satisfied growl.

That's it. Soon the only sound left inside the room was only hard inhales and exhales of air.

Their minds blank, still high from the peak.

Matt stayed still, hanging, on the shackles, with Mello clutching on his body, too worn out to stand up. They didn't move, till suddenly the chain broke and let both of them drop to the floor.

"O-ouch!" Mello fell on top of Matt's body, making the redhead yelp.

"That stupid guard. Can't even find a good chain." Mello groaned, and unconsciously snuggled closer to Matt, to feel his warmth, and let out a small contented purr.

Matt was a bit shocked when Mello let his head on Matt's chest. He held his breath when he felt the blond hair near his neck. He was going to say something, but then decided not to, because it will just ruin the mood and/or just make Mello back to his usual self. Mello has never acted like this.

Very different from the Mello he knew, always hot and violent. Surprising how Mello could change after sex, he certainly didn't look the one who just put things inside of his ass.

Watching his best friend fell asleep peacefully is certainly one of the greatest joy of his life. Enjoying the moment with the his friend, whose cute face half covered by blond hair, he suddenly remembered his tiredness.

Matt smiled a bit, wanting to stroke the blond's cheek, but his hands were still cuffed. He wanted to kiss him, but his head couldn't quite reach Mello. Well during this whole session with Mello, they didn't even kissed. Mello wasn't really the kiss-and-hugs type. If he moved too much, he'll wake Mello up. And he certainly didn't want that. Crap, he couldn't do anything right now. But maybe, he didn't want to do anything.

Yeah maybe when he's awake this boy will come back to his usual self, and kill Matt, for watching and letting him sleep like a baby. But who cares? It's just too good to be true. And with that his tiredness claimed him.

~o~o~o~o~

_To be continued._

End of chapter 6.  
The longest chapter so far. Well I couldn't make this to 2 parts can't I? It'll be too cruel to let the lemon hanging on the middle.

I hope you yaoi lovers are all wet by now. [You know what I mean] :P

Anyway, how's this chapter? Is it good enough...? Please review.  
(I really want to know what people think on my lemon, whether it's sour or sweet or plain tasteless.)

Sorry for mistakes. I've reread this, but something might've missed.

Thanks.

**~rcrdef**


	7. The Forest

**The Forest**

Chapter 7 here!

The last chapter, I think.

Sorry for taking so long to update.  
(Since there are barely any response for the last chapter, I somehow became uncomfortable and lost my interest in developing this story any further. I think i'll just going to end this here and write another fanfic.)

Enjoy! :)

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_Yeah maybe when he's awake this boy will come back to his usual self, and kill Matt, for watching and letting him sleep like a baby. But who cares? It's just too good to be true. And with that his tiredness claimed him._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Several hours later, Matt found himself kicked awake by no other than his best friend/lover Mello. Seems like Mello was shocked finding himself sleeping on Matt's chest like that. Too fluffy, lovey-dovey thing.

As Matt tried to stand up, he fell back down because of his painfully abused ass, a little side effect of their 'game'. Mello just snarled at the redhead, then chuckled evilly, saying it's only fair for Matt to feel the same soreness like he did. This is going to be a long, painful day for Matt.

~o~o~o~

"What a drag.", Mello said while carrying his chocolates. He was recently ordered to move to other cell.

"Blondie? Where are you going?"

"Don't miss me. And keep jerking off by yourselves. Hahaha." Mello was pretty sure he's burned the image of him to the prisoners of Corridor N with his 'shows'. Actually he was quite confident to do the same to the occupants of any corridor he's going to be moved to. But his excitement snapped into two when he saw the 'Corridor L'. The cells there are quite spacious and clean, but there's _nobody_ there!

"Watari are you sure this is the place? There's nobody! I'm really going to be bored to death." Mello spat in anger, "Take me back!"

"I knew this would happen.." Watari sighed, "That's why I've prepared for this."

Watari locked Mello inside his new cell, "This better be good, old fag."

About 10 minutes later, the door to the Corridor L opened, revealing a guard with another prisoner. The prisoner with red head, black vest, stripped long sleeved T-shirt, goggles... "Matt!"

Soon after the guards left, Watari cleared his throat, and told both of them the updated news about Near and Kira. Seems like the meeting wasn't a success. Near managed to take the real death notes. But Light Yagami, or Kira, got away with several pages of the Death Note. Even several pages is enough for a genius like Light to keep the world under his control. Near continued his investigation, and therefore Matt and Mello are going to stay inside this prison for an unknown time being, without any contact with the other prisoners, which Kira can use, till Kira and Death Note is fully, absolutely under control.

After long debates and arguments, which Watari somehow won, both of the boys were left inside the cell. As expected from 2 rebel Wammy's geniuses, they've got a plan ready.

~o~o~o~

"Are you really, _really_ sure, Mello?" Matt asked sceptically.

"Yes, should be this way", Mello said as he kicked a ventilation fan cover of it's hinges. Both of them are now inside the ventilation system of the prison. With several more kicks and forcing themselves crawling inside a dusty, filthy part of the airway, they finally found the exit and run away to the forest surrounding the prison.

But not long after, they found themselves lost in the forest in the middle of the night.

"Mello... I've told you to simply follow the main road and we'll be somewhere in city in no time!", Matt followed Mello's steps closely behind him.

"You want us to get caught, don't you? The road is sometimes guarded by patrol cars!"

"But now we're lost in the middle of nowhere, smarty pants."

"Once again, we're _not_ lost, we're just um.. on the way." Mello's tone got a bit softer.

Matt noticed something, "Are you sure about this? I think I know this tree, we've passed this place 3 times!"

The blond looked at his surroundings, a flash of surprise on his face, "W-what? No, it's.. no, just shut up and follow me, if you don't want me to leave you here alone!"

"Well even if you leave me here you'll eventually meet me again because all you're doing is moving in circles..." Matt mumbled to himself.

"WHAT?" Mello glared at the redhead behind him.

"No, nothing. "

They continued again in silence. Matt grumbled, while carrying his large rucksack of games and laptops, and Mello's chocolates. He was forced to agree, for his own sake. He'd once seen Mello, when he's out of chocolates and his mafia men were late to bring him more. Matt shivered a bit at the memory. He'd never wanted again to see Mello without his chocolates. Ever.

After walking through the dark forest only lighted by the moonlight for quite a while, they felt a little sign of exhaustion.

"Mel... It's heavy.."Matt grumbled, motioning to his large bag.

"It's your fault, I've told you to leave them. You can buy a new one."

"Nooo, I can't buy my saved game, it's one more step to Meteora, and I'll be the first one to finish the game!" Matt whined.

"You and your freak for games."Mello rolled his eyes, keep walking without slowing his pace.

"Besides, who needed a year's worth of chocolates now? It's heavy. I think I'll get 3 inches shorter after this."

After a while lost in circles, they decided to stop and rest for a while. They found a small forest clearing, with a large stone for them to rest their backs. The plan for 'just resting for a while' quickly changed into spending a night there, right after both of them realized that their legs are too tired to stand back up. So they settled there and made a small fire.

Matt threw his last game console inside his bag. All the batteries are already exhausted.

"Uh why aren't there any charging place here? I hate it here..."

Mello just looked at him incredulously, and took another bite of chocolate. Sometimes his friend could get very childish.

"And.. it's very hot in here. Why do we need a fire anyway? Making it even hotter here."

Matt complained again, bored within minutes without his games. It is a late summer, and the nights are hot and humid.

"Stupid. I don't want to be bitten by a snake or any night creatures that might be lurking out there. Fire is the best way to prevent that." Mello just snapped when Matt's eyes looked at him curiously, "Go read some books, game freak."

It's very hot and uncomfortable, Matt needed something to distract him from his boredom.

After a few moments of silence...

"But well, it _is_ a little bit hot right here." Mello wiped his sweat on his chin.

Then Mello began to unzip the upper part of his leather vest. "Right, maybe we should..."

Just as his fingers moved lower, he felt a glare from Matt.

"Matt... oh no, not that look..."

Indeed, the look on Matt's eyes has changed. Full of lust and want. Heck, does this hot weather turned him on this fast? He barely opened his vest to give his skin a little bit access to colder air, and he's already like this.

Matt looked intently at Mello, whose action suddenly stopped. He licked his lips when he saw a drop of sweat trailed down from Mello's chest to his slightly built chest under his vest.

Matt crawled slowly to Mello, like a predator watching his prey. With an evil smirk on his face, he moved closer to the stunned smaller figure sitting with a slightly surprised expression.

"Oh and I was a bit worried about the wild animals in the forest, and yet I forgot about this one."

Their lips touched. Mello closed his eyes, before pushing his mouth harder to Matt, who fought back and slipped his tongue in to ravish the delicious chocolate taste inside Mello's mouth..

Soon the kiss become heated and feverish, making them forgot all the problems outside, the_ real _problem, like Kira and Near, and stuffs. Those felt so far away.

The kiss was demanding and sensuous. Mello moaned when he felt cold, slender fingers caressing his sweaty skin under his vest. The fingers traced the heated skin of the blond, making the blond hissed at the contrast.

Getting impatient with this wet kisses, Mello threw his body on top of Matt, lips still connected by a single strand of saliva. Mello's started to kiss Matt's chin, and down to the neck and the jugular, biting and nibbling a bit.

Matt looked like he's enjoying the kiss, once in a while emitting delighted whimpers. His hands on Mello's back, caressing the soft skin of the boy above him. Mello's lips reached Matt's collarbone, leaving marks here and there. Then Mello realized how annoying that 'Matt's favorite shirt' blocking his access to the glistening skin on Matt's chest. Just when he wanted to remove Matt's thin shirt, a hand stopped his.

"You're not thinking about that, do you?"

"What?"

Matt conjured a belt seemingly out of nowhere. Mello looked at the black belts with a small skull head... It's his belt! When did he...? When he tried to look down to his waist, Matt already hold Mello's thin wrists above his head, and tied them tightly. Well the speed of a gamer's fingers are not to be underestimated.

"No Mells, this time, I'm top." Matt pushed the cursing teen to lay on his back on the forest floor. It's a good thing that he still have his vest on, so his back wouldn't have to touch directly to the grassy ground.

Mello growled rather irritated at the rather proud and lusty expression on the redhead's face. Matt peeled his shirt off, and kicked his shoes off to the ground.

"Now, where to start?"

Matt laid his slender fingers on Mello's chest, making Mello hold his breath for a moment. Then the fingers moved down, to unzip the leather vest down to the slim hips.

Then he let his face hover slightly above Mello's torso, took a deep breath of Mello's scent.

"You smell good, you know?"

Matt inhaled again, "Smells nice, and... delicious." he let out his tongue to give one of Mello's erected nipple a small lick.

Matt then trailed his fingers slowly down to the abs, and to the jeans. He unbuttoned the button of the incredibly tight leather jeans, while his tongue playing with Mello's nipples. He peeled down the black jeans, slightly brushing the already erect member in the process. No underwear, as always.

Suddenly, without any warning, Mello could feel a warm puff of air on his crotch. He looked down, to find a redhead centimeters from his standing member. Matt kissed the tip slightly, and moved back again.

Mello groaned at the teasing, so he arched his hips high to get more contact. But a hand held his hips down on the ground, keeping the throbbing member lacking of any contact.

"Maaaaattt!"

"Yes?"

"Stop teasing you freak!"

Instead of giving Mello his relief, Matt just smirked devilishly, and one of his hand reached to his back pocket, looking for something. Before Mello could spat any more curse words, he produced a small tube, which looked familiar for Mello.

"H-hey where did you get that?"

"Ne, it's such a waste to throw this away after you used it last time, is it? So I asked the guard yesterday if I could threw away all the stuffs you used so that the chief police wouldn't be suspicious."

Matt flicked open the cap, and pour a generous amount of lube on his right hand, rubbing it thoroughly on his fingers. With widened eyes, Mello's eyes followed the finger, which is moving down to his... entrance. Mello jerked back a bit a the cold substance on his heated skin. The blond tried to close his legs together, but Matt already moved his knees, kneeling between the legs to hold Mello's entrance wide open.

Mello shut his eyes when the finger pushed against the tight ring of muscles inside him. It's not his first time having 'things' inside him, but this still feels weird. Then slowly the finger moved deeper, till the index finger fully inside the warm cavern. Then teasingly, Matt moved it in and out slowly. Mello has to bit back his moan when he felt the finger rubbing his inside muscles, slowly, way _too slow_.

"H-hey! Stop teasing and move dammit!"

Smiling at the impatient boy writhing under him, Matt leaned down to bite the pinkish nipple, just to tease Mello further. With each licks, he heard Mello's breaths getting faster and uneven.

Then Matt added another finger, this time the finger entered rather easily. Again, with slow motion, the fingers scissored inside Mello to prepare his entrance. Matt deliberately moved the fingers slowly, barely touching the bundle of nerves inside, teasing Mello till he's squirming and moving his hips up and down to make the fingers hit the spot.

"Maaaaattt!" Mello protested again.

"Yes?" Matt looked up with innocent eyes, straight to Mello's eyes, a strand of thin saliva still connecting his wet nipple with his lips.

"Hhh... Fuck Matt, are you -nnh- going to do this all night?" Mello groaned a bit at the arousing sight, then looked again at the stars above him, breathing unevenly.

As the reply, Matt kissed Mello's erect nipple, and down to the navel, trailing down to the thighs, while adding another slick finger inside Mello, still moving slowly as ever, never touching the prostate. His other hand held the squirming hips still. Mello just writhed and whined at the teasing.

All of the sudden, without any warning, Matt decided to humor himself by brushing the prostate just slightly, earning him a small yelp, and a death glare from Mello.

"You look cute like that, Mells." Matt chuckled a bit. "But I like your expression better when I do this..."

Matt pushed again his fingers, finding it's way directly to the magical button inside, causing the air inside Mello's lungs to be forced out by a loud moan. He involuntarily jerked his hips high, making the tip of the cock touching Matt's lips, which already welcoming the cock inside the wet cavern of Matt's mouth.

When the hips are lowered to the ground, again Matt's fingers struck the exact same spot inside Mello, almost making him scream, head thrown back to hit the ground.

Mello was already a moaning, sweaty mess, trapped between 2 equally sinful pleasures, when Matt finger-fuck him while sucking his cock in the same time. 'Oh God, this felt so... what's the word for that? Shit...'

He couldn't even think straight anymore, his mind hazy of desperate need.

Matt stepped back a bit, to enjoy the view of Mello's lithe trembling body, chest rising and falling with every harsh breaths. He looked totally gorgeous, soft, creamy skin glistening under the moonlight. Delectable.

The same goes to the blond on the ground. The redhead hovering above him looked perfect as with the dark sky as the background. Before he knew it, unconsciously Mello felt the urge to touch the gamer. He wanted to feel him, caress the sweaty skin, to touch his lover.

"L-Let me touch you.."

Feeling that there will be no harm or slightest possibility of Mello fighting back as the top, he released the restrain on Mello's wrists, still aggressively sucking Mello's skin, leaving marks here and there.

Mello threw his hands behind Matt's back, feeling the flexed muscles as they moved. He'll know if he made Mello feel good by the scratches on his back. The more Matt teased, the harder the fingers will dig the pale skin. But pain felt so deliciously good.

Following his instinct and need, Matt then turned the body, to force Mello on his knees and hands. Matt unbuttoned his trousers, and knelt behind Mello, hands roaming across the kneeling body, rigid cock pressing between the ass cheeks.

"Ready?"

"Hhhhh... shut up and just put it in!"

Mello gasped in slight pain when Matt penetrated him, but it only took several seconds before the pain from the intrusion turned into pure pleasure. Matt stopped his movement to let the blond adjust, but when he felt an angry glare and an eager movements of the hips, Matt took that as an obvious 'yes' and started to slam back to the sexy, flushed body.

"Hhh-hh yes.. Matt, I thought you're going to _fuck _me?"

Provoked, Matt moved faster, and harder, first at a controlled rhythm, but merely seconds after that, everything moved in a blur. There were pants and moans of pleasure, sucking noises, slapping noise of skin touching another skin, bodies radiating heat from their actions. Cries of 'faster' and 'more' could be heard throughout the silent forest.

After lots of passionate kisses, touches, licks and sucks, both of them felt that they're reaching their limit.

"I've always wanted to do it like this, ahh... like this with you, Mello."

Mello's brain was too busy receiving the signals of pleasure throughout his body. Too busy to give a proper response to Matt's words. And the hand playing his nipple didn't help much. The other hand was fondling the blond's ball sac.

"Oh God Matt! Ahh.. Shit I'm gonna, nngh.. going to cum!"

"Come for me, I want you to scream my name as you released."

Matt's hand reached to touch the neglected, leaking cock, and stroked it harshly. Mello closed his eyes as the ramming got even more frantic. He knew he won't last any longer. Each thrust brought him closer and closer until his whole body tensed and jerked hard. Mello arched his back and he released his thick spurts of seed on Matt's hand.

A loud scream of his name, plus the the tightening of muscles on Matt's sheathed cock brought him to the edge, to the point of no turning back. Matt shuddered and crushed his lips on Mello to stifle his moan. Matt's body convulsed as his cum spewed and filling deep inside of Mello.

They rode out the pleasure for a moment. For who knows how long, both of them was resting on top of their clothes, panting for air, which their lungs desperately needed during their previous hot session. And then they sleep there under the watching stars.

It would be hard to walk tomorrow for Mello. But who cares? Kira and L long forgotten. Now that they're once again free, as long as he got Matt with him, he'll be okay wherever, whenever, no matter how far they went.

~o~o~o~o~

**_Epilogue_**

Mello was biting nibbling his chocolate and rubbing his sore back carefully.

"Remind me not to agree if you wanted to do this thing again on the ground." his knees, back, and ass hurts because of the harsh treatments from his lover. "Heck, why did I agree to do this on the ground of a fucking forest?"

Not far away, Matt wasn't listening. His eyes focused on his reflection on the nearby lake, his pale skin full with angry red marks.

"Geez Mells. That's why I prefer your hands cuffed."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**_The End_**

Phew. Finally.

Thanks for reading this far. My first and (most probably) my last Death Note story. Somehow, I don't think this story is good enough. Maybe too much smut. Getting more and more like a PWP. So I decided to put this to an end. I've tried my best, though.

But please tell me what you think. Thanks! :)

Anyway, what's next? Probably I'll be writing Code Geass fanfic. Lelouch is just so... adorable.

Ciao.

**~rcrdef**


End file.
